Annabeth's Olympian
by BrasileiraAmericana
Summary: Basically The Last Olympian from Annabeth's POV. Please read and review.
1. Percy Goes Cruising With Explosives

**The Last Olympian: Annabeth's POV**

By: Meredith Roberson

Chapter 1: Percy Goes Cruising With Explosives While I'm stuck At My Cabin

Today was the day. The Armageddon. The supposed end of the world.

Our watchmen had sighted the Princess Andromeda and immediately sent Beckendorf to go get Percy. They had already been over the procedure a thousand times before on how to blow up the ship. Gods I hoped they were okay! Almost every time Percy and I went on a mission _something _had to go wrong! The first time we went on the Princess Andromeda, we were caught and very nearly killed. When we went to save the Di Angelos, we were caught and nearly killed. When we went to retrieve the Fleece for Thalia's tree, we were caught and nearly killed. See a pattern here? Why I'm worried?

Beckendorf has only been gone about fifteen minutes and I'm already freaking out! Okay, I have to calm down. I should go look at some of Daedulus's architecture designs on his laptop. That usually works. Or maybe letting off some steam in the arena? No that would just frustrate me. Ugh! To Daedulus's laptop it is!

There were amazing designs on the computer. Arches, supports, columns, and such. I could sit here forever and not look at all the genius designs on the thing! I have actually built a few models but most I had my friends in the Hephaestus cabin build them. I'm not the best at building things.

I don't know how long I had sat there just staring at the little screen but eventually I got this terrible feeling. Like someone stepping on your grave. I tried to shake it off but failed terribly. I had to sleep eventually though because it had gotten dark out.

I woke up the next day just not feeling good. I went to the showers and cleaned myself up. Not thirty minutes later did Percy come back… without Beckendorf. I paled and I could feel it. He didn't have to explain that it happened, just that it did. He reran the details by us later. Beckendorf had known it was the only way to save at least one of them. There was no other way out. He sacrificed his life to save Percy's.

I wish I didn't, but I felt relieved. If I had to choose I think I would definitely choose Percy. He was my number one best friend, and to be honest, I had a bit of a crush on the guy. I have ever since last summer. I kissed him under Mt. St. Helens thinking it would be my last chance. I had hoped things would change. But then I thought he had died and I was a wreck! I cried all day until I finally fell asleep. I had actually almost gone emo. Then he came back and I was kind of normal again. The night I saw him I was so happy! I hugged him in front of everyone before realizing what happened. Nothing was going to be normal again because by then I had realized I was about a step away from being in love with the guy! I avoided him for a little while because whenever I was around him I couldn't stop staring into his gorgeous green eyes. Yes I am that far gone. But that is beside the point.

Wow, I'm rambling about my feelings for Percy when I should be preoccupied with Beckendorf's death. Oh no. Selena Beauregard, Beckendorf's girlfriend was looking for him. Nobody had to tell her either. When nobody met her eyes she just lost it. She broke down and bawled. Clarisse was, oddly enough, the first to jump to help her. Of course I was obligated to. She had kept my secret about Percy when I told her last year. Clarisse became her bodyguard. And life went on. For most of us anyway.


	2. We Get A Sneak Peak At Percy's Death

**The Last Olympian: Annabeth's POV**

By: Meredith Roberson

Chapter 2: We Get a Sneak Peek at Percy's Death

**(A/N: Just saying, I'm sorry I am skipping certain chapters and melding them into just one and shortening the story. I wish I didn't have to, but it's easier. Sorry! Oh! And p.s. I own nothing! Rick Riordan does! I forgot to say that in the last chapter!)**

Not long after Percy told us what happened Chiron told me to take Percy to see the Prophecy in the Big House's attic.

Once we were up in the attic, which can I just say creeped me out more than I let show but Percy didn't seem to care whether he looked scared or not. I started for the Oracle but Percy seemed preoccupied with looking at all the trophies and whatnot. He eventually picked up a sword. Kampê's scimitar. It was terribly bent from when she was crushed under the rock that was thrown on top of her. The sword itself still had green stains on it from the poison.

"You remember Briares throwing those boulders?" Percy asked, shaking me from my thoughts. I gave him a reluctant smile.

"And Grover causing a Panic?" I answered with a question of my own.

We locked eyes. Oh gods! Those eyes! What was he thinking about? Oh no… he has the look in his eyes. The same one he had after I kissed him under Mount St. Helens. _That's_ what he's thinking about? He thinks about that too? Wait, we need to find the prophecy!

I cleared my throat. "Prophecy."

"Right." He put down the sword. "Prophecy."

I really hoped he didn't see me blush as we made our way to the window. The Oracle sat on a three-legged stool. She barely had any hair left with leathery skin. But the most unnerving thing about her to me was her eyes. They looked like someone had put them there like you would a stuffed deer head. Glassy and staring. Just looking at her made my skin crawl.

Last year, and all the years before, if you wanted to leave camp during the summer, you had to get a quest up here. That rule had been repealed because a lot of us had to go out on random combat missions at random times.

I looked over to check on Percy, he looked confused.

As if to prove my thoughts he said, "I never understood this."

"What?" What was there to understand? It was a dead Oracle who delivered prophecies for us when needed.

"Why it's a mummy." He explained.

"Percy, she didn't used to be a mummy. For thousands of years the spirit of the Oracle lived inside a beautiful maiden." He made a face at that, glancing at the Oracle and back to me. "The spirit would be passed on from generation to generation. Chiron told me _she_ was like that fifty years ago." I pointed to the mummy. "But she was the last."

"What happened?" He asked. He looked genuinely curious now. I started to say that she was cursed, but I figured that wouldn't really do anything. We needed to get the Prophecy.

"Let's just do our job and get out of here." The Oracle was really starting to get to me. Percy looked hesitant as he peered over at the Oracle.

"So what now?" he asked. I went up to the mummy and held out her palms. Oh this was so nasty! I was touching a dead person's hand! Okay, calm down Annabeth. Don't let it show. I took a deep breath and began.

"O Oracle, the time is at hand. I ask for the Great Prophecy." Percy flinched as he prepared himself for the Oracle to do something. Of course it didn't though. I went up to one of its nasty old necklaces and unclasped it. I turned toward Percy still holding a pouch that was on the necklace. When I opened it, I took out the Prophecy. The paper, when all rolled up like it was, was only about the size of my pinky. Percy looked astonished.

"No way, all of these years, I've been asking about it and it's been around her neck? The whole time?" I stifled my giggle.

"The time wasn't right. Believe me Percy, I read this when I was ten years old, and I still have nightmares about it." It was true. I did. And now that we knew Percy was the half-blood in it, I always had nightmares that had him dying in the end in a different way than the night before.

"Great. Can I read it now?" He asked. Was he completely unfazed by the fact that I had nightmares about it? Why be so eager to find out this Prophecy?

"Downstairs at the war council. Not now in front of…you know." After I said this, Percy gave the Oracle another look before heading downstairs with me. I didn't know it then, but that was the last time I would ever visit the attic.

The senior counselors had gathered around our makeshift conference table: the Ping-Pong table. The rec room had become the informal headquarters for the camp's war councils. But when we entered the room, it looked like someone might get killed with all the murderous glares and shouts people were giving out like candy on Halloween.

Clarisse had every piece of armor on with her Maimer on her back. She was roaring at Michael Yew for something. It looked kind of weird though because she was so much bigger than him.

"It's _our_ loot!" Michael yelled. He had to stand on his toes to get in Clarisse's face. I had to try not to laugh. "If you don't like it, you can kiss my quiver!" Now I wasn't the only one suppressing my laughter. Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, Castor and Pollux, Jake Mason, and Silena were some of the people in the room. Silena, though, wasn't paying much attention. Not that she had lately. She looked terrible right now. Her eyes were puffy, hot chocolate sat right in front of her-untouched I might add- and all she was doing was stare down at the table while Clarisse and Michael argued over her. Unbelievable.

Just as I was about to say something, Percy shouted, "STOP IT! What are you guys doing?"

Clarisse did not like being interrupted. She stared Percy down before she started talking to him. "Tell Michael not to be a selfish jerk."

"Oh, that's perfect, coming from you." Michael retorted.

"The only reason I came was to support Silena! Otherwise I'd be back at my cabin.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked. His voice was stern, unwavering.

Pollux cleared his throat. "Clarisse has refused to speak to any of us, until her, um, issue is resolved. She hasn't spoken for three days." Wow. That was really saying something. If Clarisse was keeping her trap shut then the world must really be ending.

"It's been wonderful." Travis said wistfully.

"What issue?" Percy asked. Before anybody could answer anything, Clarisse turned to Chiron. "You're in charge, right? Does my cabin get what we want or not?"

Chiron looked nervous. "My dear, as I have already explained, Michael is correct. Apollo's cabin has the best claim. Besides, we have more important matters…" he trailed off at her death glare.

"Sure, because there are always more important matters that what Ares needs. We're just supposed to show up and fight when you need us, and not complain!"

"That would be nice." Connor Stoll muttered. I wish he hadn't said that. Clarisse had a point. We always treated the Ares cabin like dirt, especially Clarisse. And yet we still expect them to fight. We really needed to work on that.

Clarisse clutched her knife. "Maybe I should ask Mr. D,"

Chiron interrupted her sounding only slightly more frustrated as before. "As you know, our director, Dionysus, is busy with the war. He can't be bothered with this."

"I see. And what about the senior counselors. Are _any_ of you going to side with me?" I really wanted to say I was but I wouldn't dare. Too many people would hate me for it. Nobody smiled. Nobody met her eyes. "Fine," She turned to Silena. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into this when you've just lost… Anyway, I apologize. To _you_. Nobody else."

Silena didn't respond. Or even look at her for that matter.

Clarisse threw her knife into the table and it sank through to the hilt. "All of you can fight this war without Ares. Until I get satisfaction, no one in my cabin is lifting a finger to help. Have fun dying."

We were all way to stunned to close our gaping mouths. _Have fun dying_? Was it really that important? She stormed out of the room. Michael was the first to speak up.

"Good riddance."

"Are you kidding? This is a disaster!" Katie protested.

"She can't be serious…can she?" Travis asked.

Chiron couldn't help but sigh at our drama. "Her pride has been injured. She will calm down eventually." He sounded like he didn't believe it himself.

Percy looked at me quizzically. I mouthed the words _I'll tell you later_.

Chiron still had something to say. "Now, if you please, counselors. Percy has brought something I think you should hear. Percy—the Great Prophecy."

I handed him the paper. He had some troubles with the string holding it but finally opened it gingerly.

"_A half-blood of the eldest dogs…" _Oh no. the dyslexia was kicking in. Better help him out.

"Er, Percy? That's _gods _not _dogs_"

"Oh…right." He looked embarrassed. "_A half-blood of the eldest gods…shall reach sixteen against all odds…"_ He hesitated on the next few lines. Poor thing. Then he continued.

"…_And see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."_

He paused. He looked deep in thought. A first for the Seaweed Brain.

Chiron was getting impatient. "Percy, read the rest."

"…_A single choice shall…shall end his days. Olympus to per—pursue" _Here we go again.

"_Preserve" _I corrected gently. Did he know what that meant? "It means _to save."_

He mumbled something I didn't understand but a few others seemed to because I heard a few snickers.

"_Olympus to preserve or raze." _

And that's when everybody decides to shut up. Connor Stoll was the first to speak up.

"Raise is good, isn't it?"

I guess the Prophecy got Silena's attention because she finally made a comment.

"Not _raise, raze._ R-A-Z-E means _destroy_."

I began to give a few synonyms for them but Percy took it as an insult.

"Got it. Thanks." He said, his voice smeared with sarcasm.

"You see now, Percy, why we thought it best not to tell you the whole prophecy. You've had enough on your shoulders…"

"Without realizing I was going to die in the end anyway? Yeah, I get it." No. He wasn't going to die. He couldn't. I wouldn't let anything or anyone kill him. I couldn't even let him _think _ he was going to die.

"Percy, you know prophecies always have double meanings. It might not literally mean you die."

"Sure. _A single choice shall end his days._ That has tons of meanings doesn't it?" That one hit me like a slap across the face.

Jake Mason, always the optimist, started, "Maybe we can stop it. _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. _Maybe we could find this cursed blade and destroy it. Sounds like Kronos's scythe, right?"

I could tell Percy didn't care which blade it was. Just that his soul was supposed to get reaped.

"Perhaps we should let Percy think about these lines. He needs time…" Chiron began, but Percy would have none of it.

"No." He took the Prophecy and put it in his pocket. "If I die, I die. I can't worry about that right?"

I paled. I didn't want to look at him right now. What was he saying? That he didn't care if he died? That it didn't matter so long as the Prophecy was fulfilled? What about everybody else who cared about whether he died or not? His mom, Grover, Paul, his _father_…me. What would we do?

I looked down and saw my hands were trembling.

"Let's move on. We've got other problems. We have a spy."

Michael scowled. "A spy?"

Percy explained what happened to him and Beckendorf on the Princess Andromeda. I had heard this before so I didn't bother listening. I was still stuck on Percy's feelings about earlier. How could he not care? I just don't get him! When he fights, he fights for his life! If he was like this when we were younger, he would be dead right now! Ugh! Why are boys so confusing!

Silena began to cry and I snapped out of it. I put my arm around her and began to comfort her.

"Well," Connor began, "we've suspected there might be a spy for years, right? Somebody kept passing information to Luke—like the location of the Golden Fleece a couple years ago. If must be somebody who knew him well."

I saw him look at me after he said this. He looked away quickly and said, "Um, I mean, it could be anybody." But not before I understood what he was trying to say. He thought it was me who was passing information to Luke. I mean, yeah, we were really close and I had a huge crush on him but seriously? That was years ago and before I found out he was evil. I was over him. Every guy in camp is just too dense to realize I'm a step away from being in love with Percy. Most girls will actually come up and ask me how it's going with him because they knew almost immediately! But, like most, the boys here just can't ever tell when a girl has a crush. Except if it's on another guy.

"Yes," the voice of Katie snapped me out of my mental rant, "like one of Luke's siblings." Of course, this led to an argument between the three.

"Stop!" Silena banged on the table and her hot chocolate spilled. "Charlie is dead and…and you're all arguing like little kids." That was the most I had heard her say in a while. Not a moment after her little chewing-out session, she started bawl. Everybody went red-faced and had looks of shame on their faces.

They started going on about finding the matching scythe charm to the one Kronos had.

Eventually, Percy started to want to know what would come that was a bigger threat. Typhon. He still didn't know. Chiron and I decided he needed some alone time. I let him explain it.

"Percy, we didn't want to tell you until you retuned to camp. You needed a break with your…mortal friends." Chiron explained.

I blushed at this. I suddenly became very fascinated with my sneakers. He now knew I knew about him hanging out with Rachel. I know I shouldn't be jealous but I can't help it. She's his summer cruise getaway girl and I'm the one at camp who he has to face danger with. That made me feel awesome! I you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.

"Tell me what happened." Percy asked. He looked kind of angry.

Chiron took a cup and dumped out the contents onto a hot plate. Steam surged up and then he threw a golden drachma into it. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show is the threat." The mist twinkled and we were able to see a festering volcano—Mount St. Helens—explode. The volcano seemed to turn inside out as it blew to kingdom come. Some reporter's voice was going on and on about the facts about the volcano but one thing caught my attention—they mentioned last year's eruption. The one Percy had caused. The one where I thought he died. The one where he was shot onto Calypso's island. The one that shattered my heart. A figure rising out of the bits of volcano. It was a giant. It was Typhon. Percy noticed too.

"It's him, Typhon."

Chiron went on to explain how terrible Typhon was and what was happening today. I just kept watching the mist until I saw my mother's owl attack him. Mom was using her owl? That was for dire needs only. Well, I guess this was a dire need but I meant a _god's_ dire need. That's how powerful Typhon was. Even Zeus was having difficulties. Percy was definitely worried about Olympus. Who was guarding it? He knew it was a trick. Just like I did. What if the Princess Andromeda thing was a ruse to distract us? What if he let it get destroyed? Who would know? The gods didn't have time to worry about that. Only we had the time and skill on our hands, but our numbers had depleted over the last year. We were outnumbered by thousands!

"It's a trick. We have to warn the gods. Something else is going to happen." I guess the amount of time spent with me wasn't a complete waste. He now thought somewhat like I did.

"Something worse than Typhon? I hope not." Chiron looked like he was worried for Percy's mental health.

"We have to defend Olympus. Kronos has another attack planned."

"He _did_. But you sank his ship." Travis said. Everybody looked at Percy for some kind of comfort that we both knew he couldn't give. He glanced at me. He knew that I was thinking the same thing about the Princess Andromeda. We weren't going to say that in front of Silena though. We couldn't let her think Beckendorf died in vain.

"Maybe you're right." Percy said, obviously not believing a word he was saying. The room was silent as we all went into our own little worlds think of what would happen in the next few days, that is, until Chiron snapped us out of our reveries.

"Well, I think that's enough for one night." He fluttered his hand in the mist causing it to dissipate.

"That's an understatement." I heard Percy mumble.

And the war council adjourned.

**So sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy with my first week of high school! I didn't have much time! Please review!**


	3. We Burn A Metal Shroud

**The Last Olympian: Annabeth's POV**

By: Meredith Roberson

Chapter 3: We Burn A Metal Shroud

**(A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated since the first week of school, but it's not my fault! My little sister borrowed the book and brought it to school but never brought it back! But for now, on with the story!)**

That night, I couldn't sleep at all. The nightmares were so much worse than usual! They were so detailed, I couldn't tell dream from reality. At some points I thought we were in battle, while others it was simply Percy pulling a bad move and getting caught by Lu—Kronos. I had no control over it and I hated it. Eventually, I could finally see light outside and got up immediately.

Breakfast sucked, but not for the reason most would think. It sucked because Percy looked so down and barely ate. He was all alone and he kept looking at the huge crack in the ground courtesy of Nico sinking a few walking skeletons a few years ago.

Afterwards, though, we went off to do my chore of cabin inspection. Yes my chore. Percy was actually supposed to do something for Chiron: sort his reports. We only did them together so that we wouldn't get bored…and because I liked to work with Percy. It was some of the only time we got to talk freely to each other.

We started at Percy's cabin. It was a disaster. His bed was only half made up, his Minotaur horn was crooked, and he had very old, moldy, running shorts on the floor. Using the end of my pencil to pick them up, I said to him "You're being generous." He grabbed them.

"Hey give me a break. I don't have Tyson cleaning up after me this summer"

"Three out of five," I said. The boy was smart; he didn't argue.

While we were inspecting other cabins, Percy was going through reports. The ones he read aloud were way too depressing for an ADHD teenager so I just stopped listening.

We finally got to the cleanest cabin at camp: Aphrodite's. It would be gorgeous to most girls, but pink and Givenchy perfume just isn't my thing. I commended Silena and, as we were about to leave, she offered us each a bonbon from her dad's store.

"Are they any good?" Percy asked?

"They taste like cardboard."

Percy apparently liked eating cardboard and decided to eat one.

Afterwards, we left the Aphrodite cabin and a fight erupted. It was the Ares and Apollo cabins at it again. Why wouldn't Clarisse just let it go? The Apollo kids had a much better claim than her! She should have just given up in the rec room yesterday! Now we were being forced to hear another case of the rhyming curse. Just great. Percy looked absolutely clueless. It was adorable.

"Not that again. Last time Apollo cursed a cabin it took a week for the rhyming couplets to wear off." He shuddered.

"What are they fighting about anyway?" he asked

I temporarily ignored the question while I wrote on my clipboard. Peripherally I noticed him staring. I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blush. To change the subject, I decided to answer his question.

"That flying chariot."

He looked really confused at what I said. Again, adorable!

"You asked what they were fighting about." I prompted. He got it that time.

"Oh. Oh, right."

"They captured it in a raid in Philadelphia last week. Some of Luke's demigods were there with that flying chariot. The Apollo cabin seized it during the battle, but the Ares cabin led the raid. So they've been fighting about who gets it ever since."

Just as I finished saying this, Michael Yew forced us to duck as he flew over us to get to an Ares camper. I had to suppress a giggle as the Ares camper tried to cuss him out in rhymes.

"We're fighting for our lives, and they're bickering about some stupid chariot." Percy said.

"They'll get over it. Clarisse will come to her senses." Even as I said it I knew Percy didn't believe me.

We continued walking and inspecting as Percy kept skimming through the reports. Lastly, we got to my cabin. I was very proud of my cabin. Everything was as it should be and in order…except my bunk. My bunk had crap all over it!

"_Vlacas,_" I muttered under my breath. Yes, I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, just called myself an idiot. My mother would not be proud.

Malcolm, try as he might to hide it, was grinning, as he said, "Yeah, um…we cleaned everything else. Didn't know if it was safe to move your notes." Smart boy.

He grinned at Percy. "We'll wait outside while you finish inspection." Then they all just left. I started to clean my bunk but my thoughts changed very quickly from _where should I put my laptop? _to _I'm gonna kill Malcolm. He's just trying to embarrass me in front of Percy! Oh, just you wait Malcolm, what goes around comes around._

Percy apparently felt very awkward, because he was alone with me in the cabin. Now usually I would be offended by this, but, considering the rule that Beckendorf and Silena made law, I kind of did too. We weren't allowed to be in the cabin alone and Chiron would kill us if he knew this was happening! He knows I like Percy too and would most likely take it the wrong way. More as me trying to "make my move" on Percy. Finally, I finished cleaning my bunk and closed my laptop.

Percy cleared his throat. "So…get any good info from that thing?" he asked.

"Too much. Daedalus had so many ideas, I could spend fifty years just trying to figure them all out." I said.

"Yeah. That would be fun." He muttered I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that, but still that made me want to punch him. Very, very hard. But I couldn't, because I was dancing around the fine line between like and love. Speaking of which, maybe I _could_ make my move on him. No one would know, right? I mean, we are the only two in here, so…why not?

"You know…" Gods! I was so nervous! And this was Seaweed Brain we were talking about! I brushed my hair behind my ear: a nervous habit of mine. "This whole thing with Beckendorf and Silena. It kind of makes you think. About… what's important. About losing people who are important." Okay, if he didn't understand that, then he really does have a head full of kelp.

He nodded. Did he get it? Was it finally going to happen?

His eyes began darting around the room and stopped at a spot right next to my face. What was that all about?

"Um, yeah, like…is everything cool with your family?" he stuttered. Really? Really? That's what he's getting all worked up about? I knew I looked pretty disappointed. I nodded.

"My dad wanted to take me to Greece this summer. I've always wanted to see—"

"The Parthenon." He finished for me. Did he really remember that? I smiled.

"Yeah."

"That's okay. There'll be other summers. Right?" I flinched. Actually, there might not _be_ another summer. At that morbid thought, I stopped and looked at my inspection scroll.

"Three out of five, for a sloppy head counselor. Come on. Let's finish your reports and get back to Chiron."

On the way to the Big House, Percy stopped dead in his tracks. I looked over as he was reading a…maple leaf? He began to read aloud.

"'Dear Grover, woods outside Toronto attacked by giant evil badger. Tried to do as you suggested and summon power of pan. No effect. Many naiads' trees destroyed. Retreating to Ottawa. Please advise. Where are you? –Gleason Hedge, protector.'"

I grimaced. "You haven't heard _anything_ from him? Even with your empathy link?"

He shook his head.

I have to admit. I missed his Hilary Duff pipe playing. It kind of grew on you. And he was also one of my best friends. He had left a while ago but did visit now and again to visit his tree Juniper. Yes, tree. His girlfriend is a tree. It was odd though, we hadn't heard anything from him in almost two months. While we were so deep in thought, Percy broke the silence and stopped me next to the tetherball court.

"Annabeth." He looked oddly nervous. What was this about? "Listen, I had this dream about, um, Rachel…" and then he went on to explain his dream. Every freaking detail about Rachel. What was so special about her anyway? She was a freaking ginger for crying out loud! Not that I have anything against gingers, but weren't guys supposed to like blondes more? It was so confusing!

There was one thing, though, that stood out to me the most: Luke's picture as a kid. What did that mean? Other than Luke being Kronos, what did he have to do with this? This was all so frustrating! I rolled up my inspection scroll. It ripped, but I paid it no mind.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked? Seriously though, what _did_ he want me to say? It's not like I'm one of those shrinks who can figure out exactly what it means. Again, very frustrating.

"I'm not sure. You're the best strategist I know. If you were Kronos planning this war, what would you do next?" and that just made up for my frustration. Did he really think that? That I was the best strategist? That made me feel (don't make fun of any girl for saying this, even if it's very cliché!) all warm and fuzzy inside!

"I'd use Typhon as a distraction. Then, I'd hit Olympus directly, while the gods were in the West."

"Just like in Rachel's picture." Of course he brings her back into the topic! All because he had a stalkerish dream about her. Freaking watching her while she was in her room! That's disgusting! Though I have to say, if he dreamt of me, I would be flattered.

"Percy, Rachel is just a mortal." My voice sounded tighter than a tightrope! That wasn't planned. He didn't seem to notice though.

"But what if her dream is true? Those other Titans—they said Olympus would be destroyed in a matter of days. They said they had plenty of other challenges. And what's with that picture of Luke as a kid—''

"We'll just have to be ready." I interrupted. This was too much. Luke, Rachel, the Titans, Kronos. What was this all about!

"How? Look at our camp. We can't even stop fighting each other. And I'm supposed to get my stupid soul reaped." That was it! If he was going to talk like this then I was going to just tell him what I thought of him being such a pessimist!

I threw down my scroll. "I knew we shouldn't have shown you the prophecy." My voice, sounding so furious and pained scared even myself. But this was where I drew the line. "All it did was scare you! You run away from things when you're scared!" oh no. This sounded oddly like our situation. Maybe I could put some hints in here. This would be a great time for him to know that if he died people _would_ care! I would care! Heck! I would care if he got a freaking papercut! I would care because…because…I loved him. Gods! That was it! I loved him and he didn't seem to care that he might get his soul reaped!

He just stared at me though. Completely shocked at what I had said. "_Me?_ Run away?" he sounded like he had never run away from anything in his life! What an idiot! Gods! Get it in your head already! You're a fraidy cat!

I got right in his face. I kept glancing at his lips. _Not the time for that Annabeth!_ My mind scolded me. _Get to the point!_ "Yes, you! You're a coward, Percy Jackson!" And he was. He always ran away from these things. _Romantic_ things.

By now we were nose to nose and my eyes were watering, and he had a sudden look of realization on his face. Did he finally get the double meaning behind my words?

"If you don't like our chances maybe you should go on that vacation with Rachel!" that was a cheap shot, I know. But I needed him to understand this.

"Annabeth—''

"If you don't like our company." Again cheap shot, I know.

"That's not fair!" and he was absolutely right. It wasn't. But my pride got in the way of apologizing. My pride got in the way of just telling him.

I pushed past him and stormed over to the strawberry fields. On the way, I passed the tetherball courts and sent it flying around in slowly shrinking circles.

The afternoon only got worse from there. About an hour afterwards, we had a campfire assembly to burn Beckendorf's shroud. It was our last chance to say goodbye.

His shroud was made of chainmail. The Hephaestus cabin had made it to where it would actually burn. Even I didn't get that. But somehow the metal did melt and golden smoke came up from it and dissipated into Zeus's realm.

I didn't talk to Percy at all during the ceremony. It was too awkward. There was no other way that I could see a successful conversation without me having to apologize for his big-headedness. But, on my way out, I did see him talk to Clarisse and Silena. Gods I hoped she was okay. The poor thing was so in love with him. I just didn't want that to end up as me one day, with Percy dead.

And with that morbid thought, I left the campfire, watching the smoke rise and disappear with any happiness that was left in me that day.

**(A/N: Wow, depressing much. That kinda took a turn for the worst there huh? I feel like I tried to lay on the fluff a little too thickly there. I personally thought it didn't make sense at some parts, but I want to know what you think! If you don't review, the IRS (Internal Review Service! Tee hee! Thought of that one myself!) will come knocking and tell you to pay up!)**


	4. Author's Note

NOTE:

**Well this is awkward. So I was checking my emails last night and I finally remembered my password to my old one. When I checked it, I had SO MANY reviews and added alerts on my story! I am SO sorry that I never continued and that this is probably a major false alarm for some people, but I didn't think that anyone would want me to continue this anymore because Uncle Rick is now on his fourth book (Has it really been that long?) of HoO and I bet most people who favorited this Fic have lost interest. But, if you haven't and really and truly think I should update, then please comment and tell me, because if you want I will continue. Thanks! (So I just did the math and I posted this story going into freshman year I think…I am about to be a senior…wow…I feel so bad)**


End file.
